Philip, That Was a Real Nice Delcaration
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Eliza needing a break has Alex take Philip to work. There he meets the mean Thomas Jefferson faces him in a sort-of rap battle and continues to make his father proud. Who knows, maybe he might just blow them all away.


**"It's a father's duty to give his sons a fine chance." ― George Eliot**

"You have got to be joking me…" Thomas Jefferson gave his rival a look that the short man seemed to pointedly ignore. "Sir, is this even legal?" He pointed his thumb towards Hamilton who had opened his mouth ready to put the no-good southerner in his place, but the small figure on his shoulders had beaten him too it.

"There is no law saying I can't be here meanie." The boy Philip Hamilton had his legs wrapped around his father's neck carefully and his hands gripping his father's hair to keep steady.

"Alexander…" Washington stepped between the grown…well, men and boy before a fight could break out and a fight always broke out.

"Eliza is over whelmed and requested I take care of Philip this day, I was hoping Jefferson wouldn't be here." He grumbled but held his son's legs supporting the boy.

"Mr. President, truly this is against many of the rules of government." Thomas tried to make the man see reason to having a child in the room let alone a Hamilton child who was bound to be trouble.

"I don't see any reason the boy shouldn't be here Thomas, let him learn his father's business. You never know, he may be sitting in cabinet with you some day." Washington approved the child who gave the president his most adorable smile he could muster.

"Thank you, Poppa." He said sweetly making Alexander look up at the boy brow raised in question and Washington suppress a small smile of joy. George had always considered Hamilton like a son to him and this child treating him like a grandfather well, he couldn't say no to that.

Jefferson looked at the president with annoyance but let it go. This child had his father's eyes and those eyes tended to make people do whatever he wanted them to do, he just had to make sure he didn't get swept in.

"Secretary Hamilton and Junior Hamilton I would like to continue our discussion from earlier about your plan to establish a National Bank." Jefferson groaned placing a hand on his forehead before running it through his thick curly hair.

"Must we sir?" He whispered knowing there was no changing the man's mind.

"Jefferson, you have the floor sir." He passed the main floor over to Thomas who looked at the Hamilton's and sighed.

"A national bank how we've had this discussion,

But your national bank might break this great nation,

The farmers the workers they like to have their money in their hands,

Not placed into vaults as strangers tax their lands.

They all ready make payments what more are you asking for?

Your response better be worth it,

Hamilton, you have the floor."

"What do you say Pip? Do you want to argue with that southern meanie over there?" Alex asked the 9-year-old who was now climbing off his dad's shoulders begging to be let down.

"Thomas umm, sir" Philip began as Jefferson towered over the child he looked back at his father who gave him a thumb up.

"My dad's bank will help this nation grow

His hard work and courage proudly show

You went away living off in France

While my pops stood in defence

He protected our nation

He watched it begin

It was my dad who helped this nation win

It's independence

Freedom from England for us

So why not give him a chance

And build a strong nation on trust."

The boy's speech was not really about the plan for his father's bank but neither really was Thomas's. Frankly he didn't want to have this conversation with a child let alone a Hamilton child. Washington knew the men weren't going to get any work done in this moment but he had to see what the boy could do, especially standing up against someone like Jefferson.

"That's my son! Making me prouder everyday!" Thomas groaned but gave the kid a rare smile as his back was turned so he wouldn't see it.

"You could make a good lawyer someday boy." Philip turned around now facing the tall Mr. Jefferson as the man looked down at the kid. He'd be tall someday and with eyes like his father and a splash of freckles on his nose he's be a lady's man as well by the looks of it. "Should you grow and need a job be sure to contact me. I can provide, what's the word, better opportunities than your old man of a father." Alexander was fuming his cheeks flushed in anger as Washington was about to step in but Philip stepped out and reached his hand out to Thomas.

"My name is Philip,

I am a poet,

And I won't need your help just to show it,

Someday I'll be older than nine,

And I'm a Hamilton so I'll be just fine,

Your offer really does mean a lot to me

But I'm going to be just like my daddy

Just wait and you'll see." Philip took a deep breath and Thomas chuckled and shook the boy's hand a small respect growing for the child.

"Is that all everyone?" George asked looking at them with a small smile the door to the room being opened letting them know their day was over and Washington had more important things to do.

"My offer still stands boy." Thomas said nodding at the kid who stood proudly by his father. "Hamilton." He nodded at Alexander who just frowned and glared.

"Jefferson."

On the walk back to their home Philip stopped and gave his father a look that reminded Alexander more of Eliza than him.

"Philip? What is it son?"

"I was considering Jefferson." He said carefully and Alex frowned at the man's name.

"I wouldn't he's more trouble than he's worth." Alex was ready to end this conversation but Philip smiled.

"Well, maybe when I'm twenty I'll see what he has to offer." Philip walked past his father who was staring at him funny. Philip seemed so proud of what he said so Alex only laughed softly letting it go.

"We have a long way to go until then." He sighed walking behind the boy once again.

"Just you wait pops, someday I'll blow them all away! Including Mr. Jefferson!" And he would in Alexanders eyes. He'd blow them all away someday, but only fate could decide the young boy's life and neither of them knew what the future had in store for them.

 **The Ham4Ham show this was inspired from was when a little boy did both rap part for Cabinet Battle 1. The kid sat of Daveed's shoulder then on Lin's shoulder it was so cute! I couldn't help but think of what it might have been like if our Ham brought Pip to work and he tried in an adorable way to stand up to Jefferson. Anyways, this was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it! Keep well, DR**


End file.
